Showing the Past and Future
by G4M3RGUR1
Summary: I have decided that the Viking must know how their little hiccup of a viking is better than them and to do that I must show them his Past and his ...Future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiccup the rider of the Night Fury is seen dragging a luggage of items that he new he would need for what he was about to do and he says as put down a crafted tail "C'mon bud we're gonna take a little vacation… forever"**

**But as soon as he said that a flash of purple and red.**

**He landed on his feet next to a pile of buried Vikings, with his father at the bottom.**

"**I STOICK THTE VAST, CHIEF OF THE HOOLIGAN TRIBE DEMANDS YOU TO SHOW YOURSELF!"**

**Hiccup then laughed and said "Your demanding something when your cant even fight back because you're buried by half the village."**

**Then a voice said "Thanks Hiccup."**

**A girl then appeared and the Viking noticed that she wore odd clothes. She is wearing leggings that seem to have Skeleton legs on them, she also had a s shirt that ended just above her stomach which showed a piercing of a swirl. Her hair also was curly to her waist and was at least 3 colours. (Purple, Red and Blue)**

**She said "Hi my name is G4M3RGUR1 but call me Gamer. You are all here to watch a show called **_**How To Train Your Dragon **_**to show everyone that there is a Viking out there that can do anything that he sets his mind too. Oh crap I forgot something be back in a sec."**

**She flashed out with a purple and red flashes. **

**Purple and red smoke then started to fly across the room and thumps where heard. Once the smoke cleared very Viking could see all of the Dragons. The Viking ran towards them strong battle cries, but Gamer appeared in front of them yelling stop. Surprisingly the Viking stopped just as they were in front of her.**

"**You will not harm the Dragons, as you can see they are not attacking you so why are you?" she asked them angrily.**

**Stoick answered "Because they are beast that should be put down!"**

"**Shut up and sit down, there are chairs being you" Gamer demanded "Same with the Dragons, I will let the Vikings understand what the Dragons are saying"**

**Then the screen behind them came to life, all the Dragons and Viking turned to it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This, is Berk.**

All of the Vikings jumped in surprise as they heard Hiccups voice.

**It's twelve days**

**North of hopeless, and a few**

**degrees South of freezing to death.**

**It's located solidly on the**

**meridian of misery.**

Most of the Vikings nodded in agreement, but Stoick thought '_Is it really that bad?'_

**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small**

**village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My village. In a word, sturdy.**

**And it's been here for seven**

**generations, but every single**

**building is new.**

Stoick began shouting "AND IT'S BECAUSE OF THOSE BLASTED DEVILS!"

"There not devils" Hiccup meekly said from behind everyone else.

"What was that?" Stoick demanded/asked

They all heard Gamer say over their head "Leave him Stoick all answers will be revealed at the end."

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**We have fishing, hunting, and a**

**charming view of the sunsets. The**

**only problems are the pests. You**

**see, most places have mice or**

**mosquitos. We have...**

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is**

**snatched.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward**

**it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots**

**through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly**

**teenage Viking.**

"Yup that's defiantly me" Hiccup said as he stared at the screen version of him.

"Yeah because what other Viking looks like a useless fishbone like you?" Snotlout asked insultingly to Hiccup.

But once he said that the Vikings heard a roar form the Dragon side of the room, because of that the Vikings jumped backward sot get away from them.

**HICCUP**

**...dragons.**

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

**He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front**

**porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour**

**out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

"Hiccup why can' ye jus stay inside?" Stoick asked as he shook his head from seeing his son dodge the masses of Vikings.

"Well I would have, if you haven't notices that our house is on fire" Hiccup said back.

"Hes got you there Stiock" Gobber said to the Chief.

******HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Most people would leave. Not us.**

**We're Vikings. **

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" shouted half of the Vikings

**We have stubbornness**

**issues.**

"Oh"

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into**

**the streets, axes in hand.**

**ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making**

**his way through the battle.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I**

**know. But it's not the worst.**

'_He doesn't like his name?" _Stoick questioned himself.

**Parents believe a hideous name will**

**frighten off gnomes and trolls.**

**Like our charming Viking demeanor**

**wouldn't do that.**

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the**

**Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an**

**explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

**VIKING**

**(FIERCE)**

**Arggghhhhh!**

**(cheery, insane)**

**Mornin'!**

"The Viking that did that blushed deeply.

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic**

**men and women.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Meet the neighbors. Hoark the**

**Haggard...**

**HOARK**

**What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP**

**... Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR**

**Get inside!**

**HICCUP**

**... Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

**Get back inside!**

**HICCUP**

**. Ack.**

**He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Yep, just Ack.**

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from**

**the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

**STOICK**

**Hiccup!?**

**(accusingly; to the crowd)**

**What is he doing out again?!**

**(TO HICCUP)**

**What are you doing out?! Get**

**inside!**

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**

**He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**(IN AWE)**

**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of**

**the tribe. They say that when he**

**was a baby he popped a dragon's**

**head clean off of its shoulders.**

**Do I believe it?**

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the**

**strafing dragon out of the sky.**

"That rumour is still going around" Stoick asked himself.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Yes I do.**

**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,**

**brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

**STOICK**

**(barking; to his men)**

**What have we got?**

**VIKING #1**

**Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,**

**and Hoark saw a Monstrous**

**Nightmare.**

**STOICK**

**Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1**

**None so far.**

"Thank Thor for tha"

**STOICK**

**(RELIEVED)**

**Good.**

**VIKING**

**Hoist the torches!**

**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the**

**night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.**

**Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open**

**building with a tall chimney.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed**

**hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs**

**appendage.**

"You seriously have to start cleaning up after your self Gobber"

"Ye fine Hiccup, ye can move all of tha stuff"

"I still have a sore foot because of that stupid hammer"

**GOBBER**

**Ah! Nice of you to join the party.**

**I thought you'd been carried off.**

**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's**

**scattered appendages.**

**HICCUP**

**Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too**

**muscular for their taste. They**

**wouldn't know what to do with all**

**this.**

**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

"Ha that's hilarious, you look stupid"

"You're stupid idiot"

"RUFF, TUUF SHUT UP"

**GOBBER**

**They need toothpicks, don't they?**

**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to**

**the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**The meathead with attitude and**

**interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

"Who are ye callin a meathead, toothpick"

"You meathead"

**I've been his apprentice ever since**

**I was little. Well...littler.**

The Dragons all though together '_He was smaller'_

But Toothless then said "I can't believe that you where actually smaller than you are now"

The Vikings jumped back as they forgot that they can understand the Dragons.

**EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

**ON STOICK**

**STOICK**

**We move to the lower defenses.**

**We'll counter-attack with the**

**catapults.**

**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to**

**safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon**

**strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**See? Old village. Lots and lots**

**of new houses.**

**VIKING**

**FIRE!**

**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -**

**four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it,**

**they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among**

**them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.**

**Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout.**

**The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**

**And...**

**(DREAMY)**

**Astrid.**

'_I didn't realise that he liked me that much._

**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a**

**sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and**

**heroic.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Their job is so much cooler.**

**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by**

**Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(PLEADING)**

**Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I**

**need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER**

**you've made plenty of marks.**

"I also have a lot of scars" Hiccup said to Gobber hoping that no one heard, but obviously they did.

The teens shouted "YOU HAVE SCARS?!"

"Yes I do"

"Can we see?" Astrid asked

"Erm sure" Hiccup said back as he lifted up his shirt, but as he did the teens noticed that he has slight muscles but they saw burn marks and scars from working inside the forge.

"Why are they on your chest" Fishegs asked

"Because sometime I have to take my shirt off because it gets too hot"

"Fair enough"

**All in the wrong places.**

**HICCUP**

**Please, two minutes. I'll kill a**

**dragon. My life will get infinitely**

**better. I might even get a date.**

**GOBBER**

**You can't lift a hammer. You can't**

**swing an axe...**

**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... you can't even throw one of**

**these.**

"Gobber I can lift all of them"

"Well at first you couldn't"

"Gobber Hiccup., please stop talkin"

"Shutting up"

**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it**

**at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending**

**it into a heavy crash.**

**HICCUP**

**(ready with the answer)**

**Okay fine, but...**

**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a**

**bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**... this will throw it for me.**

**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,**

**equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,**

**narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the**

**counter.**

"COOL, I want it, Hiccup can you give it me" asked Ruff and Tuff.

"Nope sorry got destroyed" Hiccup replied

"Awwwwww"

**VIKING**

**Arggh!**

**GOBBER**

**See, now this right here is what**

**I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP**

**Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER**

**Hiccup. If you ever want to get out**

**there to fight dragons, you need**

**to stop all...**

**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... this.**

**HICCUP**

**(ASTONISHED)**

**But... you just pointed to all of**

**me.**

**GOBBER**

**Yes! That's it! Stop being all of**

**you.**

"That's lovely Gobber thank you"

"Ye welcome lad"

**HICCUP**

**(THREATENING)**

**Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER**

**(MIMICKING)**

**Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP**

**You, sir, are playing a dangerous**

**game. Keeping this much,**

**raw...Vikingness contained.**

"Very contained indeed" Gamer said from above them **(A/N if your wondering where the voice is from its from the air vents because im chilling there)**

**(BEAT)**

**There will be consequences!**

**Gobber tosses him a sword.**

"Exactly I can hold swords so you're wrong"

"Fine lad ye can"

**GOBBER**

**I'll take my chances. Sword.**

**Sharpen. Now.**

**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding**

**wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**One day I'll get out there. Because**

**killing a dragon is everything**

**around here.**

"Very true" said the voice.

**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly**

**vacant house.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**A Nadder head is sure to get me at**

**least noticed.**

"The Nadders squawked happily.

**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and**

**walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**

**Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of**

**fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Gronckles are tough. Taking down**

**one of those would definitely get**

**me a girlfriend.**

The Gronclkles all started to drift lazily around.

**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,**

**breathing gas into a chimney.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two**

**heads, twice the status.**

Zipplebacks batted heads with their other halfs.

**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!**

**The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping**

**together to reveal a single body.**

**It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT**

**TOWER.**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

**They found the sheep!**

**STOICK**

**(FRUSTRATED)**

**Concentrate fire over the lower**

**bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

**Fire!**

**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**

**Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of**

**the catapult with sticky fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**And then there's the Monstrous**

**Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go**

**after those. They have this nasty**

**habit of setting themselves on**

**fire.**

Toothless whispers to Hiccup "You make them sound innocent"

"They are mostly"

**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a**

**leering, toothy grin.**

**STOICK**

**Reload! I'll take care of this.**

**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**

**Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The**

**catapult crew ducks.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

**ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same**

**sound.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**But the ultimate prize is the**

**dragon no one has ever seen. We**

**call it the-**

**VIKING**

**Night Fury! Get down!**

**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes**

**flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

**STOICK**

**JUMP!**

**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery**

**shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This thing never steals food, never**

**shows itself, and...**

**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**...never misses.**

**(BEAT)**

**No one has ever killed a Night**

**Fury. That's why I'm going to be**

**the first.**

"Yeah you wish" multiple Vikings said even the teens did too.

"I am so sorry bud I wish you didn't need me so you can fly"

"Now Hiccup you don't need to apologise, I'm happy that you knocked me down because we never would have met.

"Thanks bud"

**IN THE STALL**

**Gobber trades his hammer for an axe**

**GOBBER**

**Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me**

**out there!**

**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Stay. Put. There. You know what I**

**mean.**

"Gobber should have made sure that he stayed, you know how he is"

**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**

**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of**

**clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as**

**fast as his legs can carry him.**

**VIKING #6 (O.S.)**

**Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7**

**Come back here!**

**HICCUP**

**I know. Be right back!**

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close**

**in, ready to spring upon them.**

**Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The**

**surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**

**A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,**

**clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws**

**shut.**

**STOICK**

**Mind yourselves! The devils still**

**have some juice in them.**

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

**Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and**

**drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,**

**unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.**

**He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on**

**a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**

"Wow that looks complicated" said Astrid

"Yeah it was, I had to make sure that all the measurement where right so that the leaver s where right so tat the Bola can fit perfectly in an-"

"Hiccup they don' need ta know"

**He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on**

**the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns**

**his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final**

**strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

**HICCUP**

**(TO HIMSELF)**

**Come on. Give me something to shoot**

**at, give me something to shoot at.**

**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the**

**dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.**

**KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon**

**off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by**

**a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

"Ye actually hit it, welldon son, when we get back to Berk we better go look for tha Night Fury at Ravens Point did ye say.

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(surprised, then elated)**

**Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did**

**anybody see that?**

**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare**

**appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Except for you.**

**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a**

**familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**

**HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the**

**NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**

**Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

**STOICK**

**(to his men, re: the**

**NADDERS)**

**DO NOT let them escape!**

**IN THE PLAZA**

**Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The**

**Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto**

**buildings, setting them alight.**

**Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only**

**shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all**

**around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign**

**of the Nightmare.**

**He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.**

**It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**

**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare**

**to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their**

**earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only**

**coughs up smoke.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**You're all out.**

**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it**

**away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick**

**turns to Hiccup.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Oh, and there's one more thing you**

**need to know...**

"Dad thought put all of the years that you have known me have I ever lied?" Hiccup asked

"No"

"So, then you should've believed me but I still did what I had to do"

**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron**

**basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it**

**goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the**

**netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several**

**sheep in tow.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Sorry, dad.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

**The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches.**

**The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won.**

**The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

**HICCUP**

**(SHEEPISH)**

**Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and**

**hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**It's not like the last few times,**

**Dad. I mean I really actually hit**

**it. You guys were busy and I had a**

**very clear shot. It went down, just**

**off Raven Point. Let's get a search**

**party out there, before it-**

**STOICK**

**-STOP! Just...stop.**

**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring**

**expectantly.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Every time you step outside,**

**disaster follows. **

"How was that my fault"

**Can you not see**

**that I have bigger problems?**

**Winter's almost here and I have an**

**entire village to feed!**

**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

**HICCUP**

**Between you and me, the village**

**could do with a little less**

**feeding, don't ya think?**

**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

"Why do you have a lot of fat jokes"

"Because they are funny"

**STOICK**

**This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

**(EXASPERATED)**

**Why can't you follow the simplest**

**orders?**

**HICCUP**

**I can't stop myself. I see a dragon**

**and I have to just... kill it, you**

**know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"No it's not" Hiccup said quietly

**STOICK**

**You are many things, Hiccup. But a**

**dragon killer is not one of them.**

**Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Get back to the house.**

**(TO GOBBER)**

**Make sure he gets there. I have his**

**mess to clean up.**

"Not my mess" Hiccup said annoyed.

**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**

**Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the**

**teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

**TUFFNUT**

**Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**I've never seen anyone mess up that**

**badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP**

**Thank you, thank you. I was**

**trying, so...**

Snotlout then spoke up shocking everyone

"Are we really that mean"

"A little" Hiccup said to him

**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large**

**house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER**

**Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP**

**He never listens.**

**GOBBER**

**Well, it runs in the family.**

"What's that supposed to mean" Stoick and Hiccup said at the same time.

The Vikings laugh because they always say things at the same time.

**HICCUP**

**And when he does, it's always with**

**this... disappointed scowl. Like**

**someone skimped on the meat in his**

**sandwich.**

**(MIMICKING STOICK)**

**Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you**

**brought me the wrong offspring. I**

**ordered an extra large boy with**

**beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on**

**the side. This here. This is a**

**talking fish bone.**

The teens erupted in laughter as they heard Hiccup talk like his father.

**GOBBER**

**You're thinking about this all**

**wrong. It's not so much what you**

**look like. It's what's inside that**

**he can't stand.**

**Beat.**

**HICCUP**

**Thank you, for summing that up.**

**They reach the doorway.**

**GOBBER**

**Look, the point is, stop trying so**

**hard to be something you're not.**

**Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

**HICCUP**

**I just want to be one of you guys.**

**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes**

**through the front door.**

**And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the**

**woods, determined.**

…**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I haven't done well anything, I haven't had the time. A lot of stuff has happened and my laptop broke, but im using my sisters right now soo, enough of hearing my excuses lets get on.

**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

**A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...**

**STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

**STOICK**

**Either we finish them or they'll**

**finish us! It's the only way we'll**

**be rid of them! If we find the**

**nest and destroy it, the dragons**

**will leave. They'll find another home.**

"Yeah not likely" stated Hiccup

"What do you mean?" Stoick demanded

"Just keep watching" Gamer says

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**(DECIDEDLY)**

**One more search. Before the ice**

**sets in.**

"Then wouldn't it be better to just stay in Berk" Hiccup asked confused

**VIKING**

**Those ships never come back.**

**STOICK**

**(MATTER-OF-FACT)**

**We're Vikings. It's an occupational**

**hazard. Now who's with me?**

**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts**

**in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

**VIKING**

**(FEEBLE)**

**Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (CONT'D)**

**(EQUALLY FEEBLE)**

**I've gotta do my axe returns.**

"Wow so brave" Hiccup says while laughing

"I agree with the Fishbone, that's not very Viking like" Snotlout said

All the teenagers stared at him surprised that he would agree with Hiccup.

**STOICK**

**Alright. Those who stay will look**

**after Hiccup.**

**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic**

**murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

"Thanks Dad" Hiccup deadpanned "Now I know how much I mean to you"

"Hiccup"

"Nope"

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

**To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT**

**I'm with you Stoick!**

**STOICK**

**(DRY)**

**That's more like it.**

**The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick**

**alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard**

**attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

**GOBBER**

**I'll pack my undies.**

"What is it with you and undies" asked the Twins of Terror

"Well it all started-"

"DUDE, don't ask you don't want to know" stated Hiccup horrified

"Why?"

"Because you will be scarred for life like I was when he first told me"

"Erm… ok"

**STOICK**

**No, I need you to stay and train**

**some new recruits.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,**

**Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten**

**steel, razor sharp blades, lots of**

**time to himself...what could**

**possibly go wrong?**

**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

**STOICK**

**What am I going to do with him**

**Gobber?**

**GOBBER**

**Put him in training with the**

**others.**

**STOICK**

**No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER**

**So am I.**

**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

**STOICK**

**He'd be killed before you let the**

**first dragon out of its cage.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK**

**I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER**

**No, you don't.**

**STOICK**

**No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER**

**No you don't!**

"So you're the reason why im in Dragon Training" Hiccup said

"But you're amazing, why are you so upset?" Gobber asked

"Because I never wanted to do it" he mumbled back

**STOICK**

**Listen! You know what he's like.**

**From the time he could crawl he's**

**been...different. He doesn't**

**listen.**

"I listen, when I think whatever you are saying is important" Hiccup siad

"That's exactly my point son" Stoick states

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Has the attention span of a**

**sparrow. I take him fishing and he**

**goes hunting for... for trolls.**

**GOBBER**

**(DEFENSIVE)**

**Trolls exist! They steal your**

**socks.**

**(DARKLY)**

**But only the left ones. What's with**

**that?**

**STOICK**

**When I was a boy...**

"Oh here we go" Hiccup grumbles

**GOBBER**

**(GRUMBLING)**

**Oh here we go.**

**Gobber and Hiccup look at each other strangely**

**STOICK**

**My father told me to bang my head**

**against a rock and I did it. I**

**thought it was crazy, but I didn't**

**question him. And you know what**

**happened?**

"You got a headache" Hiccup said

**GOBBER**

**You got a headache**

Gobber and Hiccup got more freaked out

**STOICK**

**That rock split in two. It taught**

**me what a Viking could do, Gobber.**

**He could crush mountains, level**

**forests, tame seas! Even as a boy,**

**I knew what I was, what I had to**

**become.**

**(BEAT)**

**Hiccup is not that boy.**

"And I don't want to be either" Hiccup mumbled

**GOBBER**

**You can't stop him, Stoick. You can**

**only prepare him.**

**(BEAT)**

**Look, I know it seems hopeless. But**

**the truth is you won't always be**

**around to protect him. He's going**

**to get out there again. He's**

**probably out there now.**

**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

Until next time, I will start working on this more. hopfully I will be able to update Every Tuesday now that I have a free hour.


End file.
